Sneak Peek
by SilkenLady
Summary: A sneak peek at my fan-fiction that I'm working on. Which is better, Ch. 1 or Ch. 2? I personally prefer 2.
1. Chapter 1

Obi-wan and Mace Windu stepped in front of the door. Anakin's eyebrows shot up. "You're going this far? You're forcing me?"

"Yes Anakin. This is important." Obi-wan said, sternly. Anakin swallowed, looking around the council room, judging his odds. But he knew that with almost all of the Council members in physical attendance, there was no way he was getting out of the room. He didn't stand a chance. "Just surrender now Anakin. There's no point in fighting us."

"But I'm fine! I feel fine!"

"Lie to us you do. Attempt to get out of treatment you do young Skywalker."

"Master Yoda, it's true!"

"Anakin, calm down. You're being ridiculous." Mace said, looking at him impassively.

"No, it's ridiculous that you're taking this this far!"

"Anakin-"

"No Master, I won't calm down!"

Obi-wan sighed. "Then I guess all we have to do is wait for the Healers to arrive." Anakin paled.

"They're already coming?"

"We had to summon them Anakin, as a precaution. We were hoping you would cooperate, but I knew how likely that was." Obi-wan stepped aside to let in three Healers, with a gurney in their wake. One of them was holding a hypo.

"Stay away from me!" Anakin yelled. The three Healers ignored him, stepping towards him and crushing down on his Force signature. That kept him distracted until Master Fisto and Obi-wan could grab a hold of him, and force him to his knees. Master Fisto held his arms behind his back tightly, using the Force to help him as Anakin struggled frantically. Obi-wan sighed, kneeling before Anakin.

"You can't get away Anakin. Why not just accept it?"

"No!" Anakin glared at him. The Healers tried to put the hypo against his neck, but Anakin kept pulling away and snapping at them. Obi-wan grabbed Anakin's chin and forehead, and forced him to look to the side, baring his neck. "No! Master!"

"Be calm Padawan. We're only trying to help." Obi-wan said as the Healers placed the hypo against Anakin's neck and injected him with a sedative.

"No..." Anakin mumbled, then became limp in Master Fisto's arms.

"Find out, you must, why so odd young Skywalker is acting." Yoda told the Healers.

"Yes Master Yoda." They placed Anakin on the gurney and took him to the Healer's Ward, with Obi-wan following them. When they arrived, they lifted Anakin onto one of the beds, and turned to Obi-wan. "The sedative won't last much longer. He's so sensitive to the Force, that since it was administered against his will, it should only last another few minutes."

"He won't like that he's here."

"We have sealed the doors."

"Anakin can still get through them."

"Would you like us to strap him down?"

"He won't like it, but it might be for the best." Obi-wan nodded. "Do it." The Healers nodded, pulling thick straps around the Padawan, securing him to the bed. As if on cue, the young Padawan began to stir.

"Ugh..."

"Padawan remain calm."

"Huh...? What do you-KRIFF!"

"Language Padawan." Obi-wan admonished. Anakin ignored him, bucking and struggling.

"Let me go! I'm not a science experiment!"

"No, you are not my young Padawan, but there is something wrong with you and we need to find out what it is, whether you like it or not."

"Kriff that! The lightsaber tournaments are today! I can't miss them!"

"Padawan, the lightsaber tournaments are for the junior Padawans."

"But they're fun!" 

"Anakin do you have any idea how serious your condition is?"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Really? Then can you tell me why you just exploded with rage in front of the council?"

"They were being unreasonable!"

"No Padawan. The Anakin I know would have been angry, but would have controlled it, and fumed about it later."

"Maybe I decided that doesn't work for me."

"Or maybe something is seriously affecting you."

"Whatever Obi-wan."

"Padawan, you could very well be expelled for this." Anakin shrugged.

"Oh well then." Obi-wan's fears were confirmed. This was not the normal Anakin. Being a Jedi meant everything to Anakin. He would never just shrug off expulsion.

"The Anakin I know would never say that, therefore, there is something affecting your behavior. The Healers will find out what it is." Anakin growled, wincing slightly when a rather large needle was inserted into his arm. "What's that for?"

"It's to help you relax."

"Take it out! I don't need it!"

"You're not calm."

"But I won't fight either!"

"You are a horrible liar Padawan Skywalker."

"Anakin why not just tell us what's wrong, if you know."

"One, there's nothing wrong with me. Two, I would never tell you even if I knew!"

"Very well. I'll have to report this to the Council." Obi-wan turned to leave.

"Master...?"

"Yes Anakin?"

"Could you...send a message to Senator Amidala for me?" Obi-wan's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No Padawan, I cannot. I do not see how this is any of the Senator's business."

"Master!"

"No Anakin." Obi-wan left the room. Anakin scowled. Great. He continued to struggle for several minutes before the muscle relaxant kicked in.

"Just relax now Padawan Skywalker."

"Stay away from me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-wan and Mace Windu stepped in front of the door. Anakin's eyebrows shot up. "You're going this far? You're forcing me?"

"Yes Anakin. This is important." Obi-wan said, sternly. Anakin swallowed, looking around the council room, judging his odds. But he knew that with almost all of the Council members in physical attendance, there was no way he was getting out of the room. He didn't stand a chance. "Just surrender now Anakin. There's no point in fighting us."

"But I'm fine! I don't need your help!"

"Lie to us you do."

"Master Yoda, it's true!"

"Anakin, calm down. You're being ridiculous." Mace said, looking at him impassively.

"No, it's ridiculous that you're taking this this far!"

"Anakin-"

"No Master, I won't calm down!"

Obi-wan sighed. "Then I guess all we have to do is wait for the Healers to arrive." Anakin paled.

"They're already coming?"

"We had to summon them Anakin, as a precaution. We were hoping you would cooperate, but I knew how likely that was." Obi-wan stepped aside to let in three Healers, with a gurney in their wake. One of them was holding two hypos. She handed one of them to Obi-wan, then turned to look at him.

"Stay away from me!" Anakin yelled. The Healers ignored him, using the Force to crush down hard on his mind. Anakin grabbed his face in his hands and screamed, doubling over in agony. Kit Fisto jumped in quickly and grabbed him, forcing him to his knees. Fisto held his arms behind his back tightly, using the Force to help him as Anakin fought him frantically, also using the Force to add power behind his struggles. He used the Force to propel himself off the ground, to get his feet underneath him. Once he was back on his feet, he Force pushed himself forward, going into a roll, trying to shake Master Fisto off, in vain. Fisto was using the Force against him, using it as an invisible barrier of resistance, that, try as he might, could not hold Anakin completely. Anakin was young and strong in the Force. Finally, Master Fisto managed to get his leg underneath Anakin's feet, and pushed him back to the ground quickly. Obi-wan sighed, kneeling before Anakin and quickly applying a strong Force-inhibiting microchip to the young Jedi's neck via hypo. Anakin struggled against the hold on his arms, yelling at Obi-wan, in a strange, evil-sounding language. As the hypo left his neck, he glared up at Obi-wan, his irises dark yellow, the whites of his eyes filled with veins, as if he hadn't slept for weeks with no food or water and always stressed.

"You can't get away Anakin. Why not just accept it?"

"No!" Anakin yelled at him. The Healers tried to put the hypo against his neck, but Anakin kept pulling away and snapping his teeth at them, showing off the pointed, sharp tips that had grown in. Obi-wan gently took Anakin's chin and forehead in his hands, and smoothly but firmly turned his face to the side, baring his neck. "No! Master!"

"Be calm Padawan. We're only trying to help." Obi-wan said, sending his frightened, panicked Padawan calm waves through their bond, as the Healers placed the hypo against Anakin's neck and injected him with a sedative.

"No..." Anakin mumbled, his struggles quickly becoming weakened, his body dropping limp in Master Fisto's arms.

"Find out, you must, why so odd young Skywalker is acting." Yoda told the Healers.

"Yes Master Yoda." They placed Anakin on the gurney and took him to the Healer's Ward, with Obi-wan following them. When they arrived, they lifted Anakin onto one of the beds, removing his outer robe. They began to hook him up to various monitors and machines. The young girl who had sedated him carefully made sure that his Padawan braid was not tucked underneath him, and placed his hands at his sides, onto two long metal plates that could be moved to stretch out his arms and move them in any direction. They locked his upper and lower arms into the metal cuffs attached to the plates. They locked his ankles down after removing his boots, placing them in a locker along with his robe. A final cuff went over his forehead, to prevent injury, securing his head firmly to the bed. A GH-7 medical droid came into the room, and began to catalog Anakin's pointed teeth, yellow eyes, pointed ears, gray-ing skin, and blue tongue. It also noted small spots appearing around his hairline and joints, as well as elevated blood pressure, fever, low levels of nutrients in his blood.


End file.
